fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Maska kłamstw
Prolog Powiał zimny, ostry wiatr, posyłając śnieżne płatki prosto w twarz mężczyzny odzianego w długi jasny płaszcz z kapturem kroczącego po pobojowisku w jednej z zapomnianych dzielnic lodowego miasta Ko-Metru. Tak dawno nie był w tych stronach... Niegdyś spędzał tu całe dnie, każdą swoją wolną chwilę. Mieszkała tu bardzo bliska mu osoba. Zapewne nadal mieszka. Kilka godzin temu brała udział w walce, której rezultaty mógł teraz podziwiać, stąpając po pokrytej śniegiem ziemi. Wyszła z niej zwycięsko. Zawsze wychodziła zwycięsko z jakiejkolwiek walki. Tak ją wyszkolił. Sam, bez niczyjej pomocy. Był z niej dumy. Zawsze pragnął przekazać jej wszystko co umiał i wiedział. Z czasem chęć ta ustąpiła miejsca pożądaniu, a ono... no właśnie, czemu? Jego celem było zmienienie świata na jego wizję. Na coś lepszego. Miał odpowiedni plan. Miał odpowiednich ludzi. Nie miał jednak odpowiednich materiałów. Właśnie po to tu był. Sam ich szukał. Nie mógł o nie nikogo poprosić - gdyby Turaga albo inni Toa się dowiedzieli... Oni nic nie rozumieli. Nie widzieli, jak bardzo ten świat jest błędny. Ale on wkrótce go naprawi. Należyte osoby dostaną władzę i będą panować nad resztą. Tak powinno być od początku. Usłyszał jakiś dźwięk. Zatrzymał się i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Dobiegał go... płacz? Tak, płacz i szlochanie. Skierował się w stronę z której dochodziły dźwięki. Z czasem usłyszał także jakieś słowa. Minął róg opuszczonego wieżowca i dostrzegł... Kobietę. Toa odzianą w srebrzysto-niebieską zbroją klęczącą nad ciałem jakiegoś mężczyzny. To ona płakała. I to ona mówiła. Zaczął nasłuchiwać. W kółko to samo. Toa wciąż powtarzała złamanym głosem Nie... To niemożliwe... To nie mogło się stać.... Domyślił się, że zmarły mężczyzna, nad którym teraz klęczała i obmywała go swoimi łzami musiał być dla niej kimś bliskim. A strata bliskiej osoby boli niesamowicie... Lecz właśnie temu miał zapobiec jego plan. Słuchał dalej. Ona go nie widziała, oczy skierowane miała w dół, w martwe ciało wojownika w niegdyś białej, teraz brudnej zbroi. Przestała mówić, teraz tylko płakała, szlochając co jakiś czas. Już miał iść dalej, gdy usłyszał coś innego. - Pomszczę cię, Taive - powiedziała kobieta. Jedną dłoń położyła na swojej piersi. - Pomszczę cię, przysięgam. Skończę to co zacząłeś... - głos się jej załamał. Po chwili znów zaczęła mówić. - Pokażę, jak bardzo byli w błędzie... Pokażę, kto powinien sprawować tu władzę. To go zaintrygowało. - To Toa powinni sprawować władzę - odezwał się. - Tylko oni są tak potężni. To reszta powinna podlegać im. Nam. Kobieta podniosła głowę i spojrzała ze zdziwieniem w stronę nieznajomego. - Co... Kim ty jesteś? - sięgnęła po swoje ostrze na wypadek gdyby przybysz chciał ją zaatakować. Zignorował jej pytanie. Nie musiała znać jego imienia, i tak zaraz ją tu zostawi. Ta patrzyła na niego zdziwiona i przestraszona, nie próbowała go jednak zaatakować ani uciec. Jakby pragnęła go wysłuchać do końca, jakby mówił coś, co niezwykle na nią działało. - To Matoranie powinni służyć nam, a nie my im - kontynuował. - Nasze moce pokazują naszą wyższość, nie niższość. Musimy im to uświadomić. W oczach kobiety coś się pojawiło... Nie patrzyła już na niego ze zdziwieniem i strachem, a z fascynacją. Jakby doznała objawienia. Wstała na równe nogi i wpatrywała się w mężczyznę. Ten spoglądał na nią obojętnie swoimi zielonymi oczami, w każdej chwili gotów opuścić ją i iść w swoją stronę. - Takie jest moje Przeznaczenie - dodał na sam koniec. Nie oczekując odpowiedzi, odwrócił się zamierzając odejść. Ciekawie było spotkać kogoś o podobnych poglądach. Być może kiedyś ta Toa mu się przyda. Lecz nie po to tu przyszedł. Kiedy już miał ją zostawić, ona krzyknęła: - Nie! Zaczekaj! Weź mnie ze sobą. - Nie potrzebuję cię - odparł chłodno po chwili zastanowienia. Ta rzuciła mu się do stóp, padając przed nim na kolana, jak przed jakimś bogiem. Wyglądało to dość komicznie. Mężczyzna lekko się uśmiechnął. - Błagam, weź mnie! Mogę ci pomóc, znam różnych ludzi i różne sposoby - szlochała. - Razem możemy rzucić ten świat na kolana. Zastanowił się. - Razem? Spojrzała na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. Pragnęła, by wziął ją ze sobą, czuła, że on ma w sobie jakąś moc. Tylko w ten sposób będzie mogła dokonać zemsty i ziścić wizję Taive'a, tak jak mu przyrzekła. - Razem - wyszeptała. Mężczyzna podał jej dłoń i pomógł wstać. Odeszli razem. Część 1 Dziesięć lat później... Piorun przeszył ciemne niebo, oświetlając miliardy maleńkich kropelek deszczu spadających na ziemię. Dwójka Matoran biegła przez miasto w poszukiwaniu schronienia przed burzą. - Mówiłem ci, że będzie padać! - krzyknął Onu-Matoranin Ragan do swojego przyjaciela, Rebisa. - Oj, dobra, dobra - odkrzyknął Ta-Matoranin. - Zamiast narzekać lepiej byś znalazł jakieś schronienie... - Hej, a może tam? - Ragan wskazał palcem na wysunięty dach jednego ga-matorańskich budynków. Dwójka przyjaciół bez zastanowienia pobiegła w jego stronę, osłaniając dłońmi głowy przed deszczem. Stali w milczeniu, czekając na koniec burzy. W pewnym momencie Rebis dostrzegł jakieś kolorowe światełko w oknie domu, którego dach chronił ich przed ulewą. Trącił łokciem swojego przyjaciela i wskazał na błysk dochodzący z wnętrza budynku, który przedzierał się przez brudną szybę. Ragan przewrócił oczami i westchnął, po czym powiedział do Ta-Matoranina: - No, świeci się. Co z tego? - A co jeśli to jakieś cenne kamienie? - zapytał Rebis z ekscytacją w głosie, nie odrywając wzroku od światełka zza okna. - Daj spokój, chcesz je od razu brać? - oburzył się Ragan. - Mogą do kogoś należeć. Rebis prychnął. - I dlatego zostawił je w tym opuszczonym budynku? Popatrz na te szyby, od wieków nikt tutaj nie przychodził - powiedział i pchnął stalowe drzwi budynku. Były otwarte. Wszedł do środka. Ragan podążył za nim niepewnym krokiem. Wewnątrz było jeszcze ciemniej niż na zewnątrz, jedyne światło dawały błyszczące gdzieś po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia tajemnicze kamienie. Gdy Rebis już miał po nie iść, Ragan chwycił go za ramię i zatrzymał. - To, że ten budynek jest opuszczony, nie znaczy, że możemy sobie z niego zabierać co chcemy! - skarcił przyjaciela. Rebis odtrącił jego rękę i odwrócił się w jego stronę. - Wy Onu-Matoranie i ten wasz wstręt do pożądania... - pokręcił głową z lekceważącym uśmiechem. - Może po prostu brakuje wam odwagi? Nie to co nam, Ta-Mato- - Czy ty przypadkiem nie mylisz odwagi z głupotą? - przerwał mu Ragan. - No dobra, weźmiesz te błyskotki i co dalej? Dasz je Dalli? - uśmiechnął się. - Co...? No, nie, znaczy się... - Rebis się zmieszał. - Może, tak, nawet jeśli, to co? Lubię ją, mógłbym jej podarować te kamienie... A co, ty byś nie chciał ich nikomu dać? Na przykład Toa Arctice? - uśmiech powrócił na jego twarz. - Hej! Ja wcale nie... - teraz to z kolei Ragan się zmieszał. - Oj daj spokój, przecież wiem, że ci się podoba. Widać to po tobie - Rebis szturchnął przyjaciela. - Słuchaj, podzielimy się zdobyczą po połowie. Dobrze na tym wyjdziemy, zaufaj mi. - Jesteś pewien...? - Oczywiście, niby co może się stać? - Matoranin roześmiał się i ruszył w stronę świecących kamieni. I właśnie wtedy podłoga pod nimi się zawaliła. Ragan zrzucił z siebie kamienny odłamek i rozejrzał się. On i Rebis, wraz ze świecącymi kamieniami, które spadły razem z nimi, leżeli na stercie gruzów w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Nad nimi widniała dziura, przez którą można było dostrzec sufit i ściany pokoju, z którego wpadli na dół, raz po raz rozświetlanego przez szalejące na zewnątrz błyskawice. Rebis podniósł się i usiadł. - Hej, jesteś cały? - zapytał Ragan. Ta-Matoranin otrzepał się z pyłu i odrzekł do przyjaciela: - Ta, chyba tak. Cóż, to faktycznie był stary budynek... - pogładził dłonią bolące miejsce. - Ale przynajmniej w końcu możemy wziąć te świecidełka... Onu-Matoranin przeniósł wzrok na świecące kamienie. - Hej, czy to... - powiedział, po czym podpełznął do nich bliżej. - Hm? - zdziwił się Rebis. - ... Kamienie Toa? *** Trzy tysiące lat wcześniej... Czuła, jakby gdzieś dryfowała... W nieskończonej przestrzeni, poza swoim ciałem, jakby ktoś ją z niego wyciągnął. Lecz potem zaczęła czuć ból, okropny ból, nadchodzący gdzieś z daleka oraz ciężar swojej zbroi, a także wszechogarniający chłód, aż w końcu całkowicie odzyskała przytomność. Otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się. Znajdowała się w jakimś ciasnym pomieszczeniu, oświetlonym bladym i słabym światłem obrobionych kamieni świetlnych, przykuta łańcuchami do ściany. Poruszyła się, próbując uwolnić się z uścisku. Na próżno. Znów poczuła ogromny ból i dziwne otępienie, jakby ktoś podał jej jakąś... truciznę? Do pomieszczenia wkroczyła kobieta odziana w zielono-niebieską zbroję. Jej lewa ręka składała się z tysięcy trybów, zębatek i przekładni - była całkowicie mechaniczna. Tanith od razu poznała, kto to jest. - No, no, widzę, że nasz kwiatuszek wreszcie się obudził - Lariska uśmiechnęła się podle wykrzywiając twarz pokrytą bliznami zdobytymi podczas niezliczonych bojów - pamiątki po tych, których z zimną krwią zabiła. Podeszła do Toa Wody, przystawiając sztylet do jej twarzy. Tanith odwróciła głowę, byleby tylko znaleźć się jak najdalej od ostrza. - Czego chcesz? - wycedziła. Uśmiech na twarzy Lariski jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył. Łowczyni, bawiąc się sztyletem i obracając go w dłoni, przytknęła go do maski Toa, pozostawiając na niej rysę na policzku, przez którą zaczęła się sączyć krew. - Kilku informacji - powiedziała. - Może z tobą będzie lepiej, niż z twoim przyjacielem... - dodała z udawanym zmartwieniem w głosie. Tanith otworzyła szerzej oczy. - Rawling...? Co z nim zrobiłaś?! - krzyknęła. Miała ochotę rzucić się na łowczynię i pozbawić ją jedynej pozostałej biomechanicznej ręki. Nie mogła jednak nic zrobić, wydobyć z siebie żadnej mocy... Podali jej miksturę blokującą moce żywiołów? Jak długo będzie jeszcze trwać jej działanie? Oby jak najkrócej, bo inaczej... Lariska pstryknęła palcami i do pokoju weszła dwójka barczystych Mrocznych Łowców, ciągnąc za sobą martwe okaleczone ciało Toa Ognia. Tanith krzyknęła z przerażenia. Zbroja Rawlinga była powgniatana i poprzecinana w wielu miejscach, odsłaniając paskudne blizny, a jego maska przecięta na pół. Twarz wojownika pokryta była zaschniętą krwią. - Nie! - łzy napłynęły do jej oczu. Lariska ścisnęła jej policzki i przysunęła jej twarz do swojej, po czym rzekła: - No, jeśli nie chcesz podzielić jego losu, gadaj natych- Ahh!! Eksplozja. Huk. Jakieś ruchy. Mroczni Łowcy spojrzeli zdezorientowani na dymiącą dziurę w ścianie, przez którą wbiegło dwóch Toa. - Auerieus! Bierz dziewczynę! Ja się zajmę tymi tutaj! - krzyknął jeden z nich, dobył swojej broni i rzucił się na zbirów. Drugi podbiegł do Tanith, rozkuł ją i, trzymając w swoich ramionach, wyniósł z pomieszczenia. Jeszcze przed wyjściem krzyknął do towarzysza: - Kernor, szybciej! Wojownik walczący z Łowcami odepchnął ich falą dźwiękową, po czym wybiegł z pokoju, złapał Auerieusa i Tanith, i popędził wraz z nimi w dal dzięki swojej Masce Szybkości. Tanith uważała, że to była jej wina, że Rawling zginął. Była zbyt słaba, nie mogła mu pomóc, nie potrafiła zatrzymać Lariski i reszty Mrocznych Łowców... Postanowiła się zmienić, by drugi raz nie popełnić takiego błędu. Pokaże, jaką potęgą dysponuje. I jak może ją wykorzystać. Część 2 Vox siedział na brzegu pomostu, samotny pośród porannej ciszy. Powietrze było wilgotne, wszędzie dookoła roiło się od kałuż, mniejszych i większych - pozostałości po burzy, jaka szalała w nocy. Spoglądał w dal, na słońca powoli wyłaniające się zza wód Wielkiego Oceanu. Gdzieś tam w oddali była jego ojczysta wyspa. Jego dawny dom. Jego dom. Nieraz zastanawiał się, jak mieszkańcy wyspy, z której pochodził, Neitu, sobie radzą. Życie tam nie było takie łatwe. Wydarzenia z tamtych czasów jeszcze nie do końca zagnieździły się na nowo w jego pamięci, jednak walki ze zmutowanymi Rahi pamiętał aż zbyt dobrze... Nieraz cudem uchodził z nich życiem, zwłaszcza tego dnia, kiedy został Toa... Świat pełen niebezpieczeństw. Mimo wszystko to stamtąd pochodził. To tam spędził większość swojego życia, nauczył się tylu rzeczy, wiele dokonał. Nieraz pragnął tam wrócić... Na Metru Nui jednak też żyło mu się dobrze. Ba, nawet lepiej. Tam był typem samotnika, ceniącego sobie spokój i ciszę, podczas której mógł wychwycić z otoczenia mnóstwo pięknych, ukrytych w codziennym zgiełku i hałasie dźwięków. Istną symfonię. Lecz tutaj miał przyjaciół. Może niezbyt wielu, ale za to jakich - porywczą i szaloną Hikirę, która potrafiła przebiec całe miasto w kilka minut, Hserga, jego najbliższego znajomego, który zabierał go na przejażdżki swoim motocyklem i z którym razem chodził na mecze Akilini, by kibicować swoim faworytom... I Arcticę... Cóż, nie do końca wiedział, czy może nazwać ją przyjaciółką. Początki ich znajomości były... trudne, pełne konfliktów. Lecz teraz chyba się lubili. Miał taką nadzieję. Coś w głębi jego serca mówiło mu jednak co innego... Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego poczuł. To nie była zwykła więź, jaką czuło się do przyjaciela... To było coś więcej. Coś dużo, dużo lepszego. Początkowo nie był zadowolony z przemiany w Toa. Lecz właśnie dla takich uczuć warto było zostać bohaterem. Mimo, że walka jaką stoczył z Taive'em, Karanakiem, Soundrone'em i Spikorrem omal nie skończyła się dla niego śmiercią, to wyszedł z niej zwycięsko. Niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane. Znów panował spokój, który Vox tak bardzo sobie cenił. Będzie miał więcej czasu dla siebie... i dla Arctici. Może w końcu uda mu się zrozumieć, co do niej czuje...? Bo przecież kto mógłby zakłócić ten spokój? - No proszę, kogo my tu mamy? Vox odwrócił się wyrwany z rozmyślań. Dostrzegł Toa odzianą w biało-niebieską zbroję, opierającą dłonie na biodrach. Nosiła białą Kanohi Kakama. Spoglądała na niego swoimi charakterystycznymi dwukolorowymi oczami... Jednak nie, to nie po nich można było ją rozpoznać. To ten uśmiech, szczery i ukazujący prawdziwą radość, jakby chciał każdego sobą zarazić. - Cześć, Hikira - powiedział Vox, ponownie odwracając głowę w stronę oceanu. - Co tu tak wcześnie robisz? Toa Elektryczności zaśmiała się. - O to samo mogłabym zapytać ciebie - odrzekła i przykucnęła obok niego. - Jutro są zawody Matoran w rzucaniu dyskami do celu w Koloseum... - I? - spytał Vox, chociaż doskonale wiedział o co chodzi. - Udało mi się zdobyć trzy wejściówki - w jej głosie dało się słyszeć nutę satysfakcji. - Nie chciałbyś się ze mną wybrać? Samemu trochę głupio mi będzie iść, wiesz, nudno i w ogóle... Vox uśmiechnął się lekko. - No tak, tylko dla ciebie oglądanie zawodów może być nudne - zażartował, na co Hikira odpowiedziała lekkim, lecz niespodziewanie szybkim kuksańcem w bok. - Ze znajomymi zawsze wszystko jest fajniejsze, nawet lampienie się w wodę - tu Vox posłał jej posępne spojrzenie. - To jak? Pójdziesz czy nie? Toa Dźwięku skrzyżował dłonie z tyłu głowy, po czym odparł: - Oczywiście że pójdę. A kto będzie tą trzecią osobą? Hserg? - Meh, już się go pytałam, ale miał "ważniejsze sprawy", mówił coś o ulepszaniu swojego motoru... wiesz jaki on jest, ma fioła na punkcie majstrowania przy tych swoich zabawkach. Vox zaśmiał się. - Cóż, ty też masz fioła na punkcie swoich zabawek - powiedział i posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie. Hikira w odpowiedzi szturchnęła go w ramię. - Moje zabawki to co innego... Nie dla chłopców - wybuchnęła śmiechem. Po chwili zapytała, wracając do tematu zawodów: - Hej, a może ta twoja lodowa laska by z nami poszła? - Co? Jaka lodo- aaa, Arctica... Hmmm, no cóż... - zamyślił się. - Nie wiem... Musiałbym się jej spytać... - na myśl o spotkaniu z Toa Lodu serce szybciej mu zabiło. Nie wiedział, czy to dobry, czy zły znak. Hikira klepnęła go w plecy i wstała. - No to w drogę kochasiu... Tylko nie świergolcie ze sobą za długo, zawody są jutro! - przypomniała. Vox podniósł się. - Co? Ale dlaczego mielibyśmy ze sobą świer- Przyłożyła mu palec do ust. - Ćśś, nic nie mów. Dobrze wiem, co ty tam do niej czujesz - puściła do niego oko, po czym dodała, nieco ściszonym głosem: - Nie takie rzeczy się widziało. Nim Vox zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Hikira odwróciła się i pomknęła w dal dzięki swojej Masce Szybkości, krzycząc jeszcze do niego na pożegnanie: - Do zobaczenia jutro!! Toa Dźwięku stał na pomoście, obserwując ją znikającą pośród budynków Metru Nui. Nieraz myślał, że ta nie potrafi go już niczym zaskoczyć. Mylił się. *** Dwa tysiące lat wcześniej... Ga-Matoranka biegła przed siebie. Uciekała wąskimi uliczkami Ga-Metru, które wiły się niczym labirynt. Co chwilę oglądała się z siebie, sprawdzając, czy ciągle jest ścigana. Była. Biegła, aż trafiła na ślepą uliczkę. Na odwrót było już za późno. Usłyszała ciężkie kroki, które z każdą sekundą zwalniały. Odwróciła się. Sieć wystrzeliła prosto na nią, zwalając ją z nóg. Potężna elektryczna fala przeszyła jej ciało, całkowicie ją paraliżując. Nie mogła się poruszyć, zrzucić z siebie krępującej ją sieci i uciekać dalej. Została schwytana. Zdołała wydać z siebie jeszcze krzyk, potem poczuła uderzenie i straciła przytomność. Mroczny Łowca w szaro-zielonej zbroi podszedł do swej zdobyczy. Spojrzał na jej biedne ciało pustym wzrokiem. Kolejna osoba złapana. Misja już prawie wykonana. Teraz tylko dostarczyć złapaną Matorankę tam gdzie trzeba. Xet chwycił oburącz sieć z bezwładną mieszkanką Ga-Metru wewnątrz i zarzucił ją na plecy, po czym skierował się do wyjścia z tego labiryntu ulic i alejek. Wtedy właśnie w ziemię tuż przed jego stopami wbiło się dwustronne ostrze. Łowca powiódł wzrokiem po naprężonym łańcuchu przyczepionym do jego rękojeści i ujrzał aż za dobrze znaną mu Toa Wody i jej towarzyszkę - Malę i Tanith. Mala szarpnęła ręką przyciągając do siebie swoje ostrze, gotowa do ataku. Tanith również dobyła swoich broni, w każdej chwili zdolna do zaatakowania przeciwnika. - Wybierasz się dokądś, Xet? - rzuciła Mala. Zaklął pod nosem. Nie cierpiał, kiedy ktoś utrudniał mu robotę. A te dwie ostatnimi czasy robiły to zbyt często. Nie miał czasu na zabawę z nimi. Nie teraz. Rzucił pod stopy Toa granat dymny. Nie mogąc zostać teraz zaatakowanym, odpalił swój plecak odrzutowy i przeleciał nad głowami oślepionych przeciwniczek, po czym wylądował na ziemi za dziewczynami. Rzucił się przed siebie, uciekając przed nimi. Te od razu ruszyły w pogoń. Zobaczyły, jak Xet skręca w jedną z bocznych uliczek. Tanith już miała za nim pobiec, kiedy Mala chwyciła ją za ramię i zatrzymała. - Co ty robisz?! Zaraz nam ucieknie! - krzyknęła dziewczyna i spróbowała uwolnić się z uścisku, Mala jednak nie ustępowała. - Naprawdę chcesz go ścigać w tym labiryncie? - widząc zdziwienie na twarzy przyjaciółki, dodała: - Jest krótsza droga - skierowała wzrok na dach budynku przed nimi. Tanith, powoli zaczynała rozumieć, ale... - Jak chcesz tam wejść? Mala uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Zarzuciła swoje ostrza na dach, po czym, trzymając się łańcuchów, wspięła się po ścianie budowli i błyskawicznie dotarła na górę. Zrzuciła łańcuch towarzyszce i wciągnęła ją, pomagając jej się wspiąć. Kiedy Tanith znalazła się już na dachu, krzyknęła i wskazała dłonią Mrocznego Łowcę. - Tam jest! Mala spojrzała w tamtym kierunku. Xet skakał po dachach domów, najwidoczniej również starając się skorzystać z krótszej drogi. Tanith wystrzeliła w jego stronę strumień wody, chcąc zwalić go z nóg, jednak chybiła. - Musimy podejść bliżej - powiedziała Mala po czym rzuciła się w pogoń. Tanith bez zastanowienia ruszyła za nią. Mroczny Łowca dotarł do swojego pojazdu, Huntera, pozostawionego na obrzeżach miasta. Musiał się spieszyć - te dwie suki deptały mu po piętach. Załadował nieprzytomną Matorankę na pokład, następnie wsiadł do kokpitu. I wtedy je zobaczył, pędzące w jego stronę. Wcisnął kilka przycisków, odpalił silniki i wzniósł swoją srebrzystą maszynę z długimi, ostrymi skrzydłami w powietrze. Wytworzony przy tym podmuch wiatru powalił Tanith na ziemię, wytrącając jej bronie z rąk. Mala zachwiała się, jednak dalej biegła. Zamachnęła się swoim ostrzem niczym lassem i rzuciła je w stronę Huntera. Zahaczyła o skrzydło. Chwyciła oburącz łańcuch, gotowa do wspinaczki. Xet nie mógł dopuścić, by Toa wlazła na pokład i odebrała mu jego zdobycz. Zakręcił pojazdem, próbując zrzucić wspinającą się Malę, ta jednak nie dawała za wygraną. Nie, to nie działało... Musiał ją jakoś zmusić, by sama się puściła. Wtedy zobaczył leżącą na ziemi Tanith. Była idealnym celem. Może przy okazji uda mu się też pozbyć jej raz na zawsze... Namierzył ją. Mala spojrzała w kierunku, w którym celował Łowca. Wtedy czas jakby zwolnił... Musiała szybko podjąć decyzję - ratować swoją przyjaciółkę czy Matorankę. Zdecydowała błyskawicznie, bez zastanowienia. - Ah, cholera - zaklęła. Rozbujała się, wyrwała ostrze z opancerzenia Huntera, puściła łańcuch i pomknęła w kierunku leżącej na ziemi Tanith. Xet wystrzelił. Kiedy Mala znalazła się na linii strzału, dobyła swojego ostrza i odbiła laserowy pocisk. Siła zderzenia była tak silna, że odrzuciła Malę w tył, prosto na jej przyjaciółkę. Obie przeturlały się po ziemi i zatrzymały dopiero kilka bio dalej. Odbity pocisk trafił w szybę kokpitu Huntera, na której pojawiło się dość spore pęknięcie. Mroczny Łowca przechylił stery, zawrócił i odleciał w dal, umykając powoli podnoszącym się wojowniczkom. Tanith, jakby nie wierząc w to co się stało, spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę, po czym na pojazd Xeta znajdujący się już w oddali. Uciekł im. - Nie martw się - odezwała się Mala, jakby przeczuwając, co jej towarzyszka chciała powiedzieć. - Jeszcze go dorwiemy. - Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - zapytała Tanith. - Mogłaś go przecież zatrzymać... Mala spojrzała na nią. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, nie? - powiedziała. - Musimy sobie pomagać. Tanith odwzajemniła spojrzenie. - Tak... musimy... - odrzekła po chwili ciszy. Część 3 Teraz najtrudniejszy moment. Wyrzeźbienie takich szczegółów jak oczy i otwory w masce wymaga nie lada skupienia. Jeden błąd i wszystko trzeba będzie robić od nowa... Dość ryzykowne. Ale lubiła to. Taki był jej sposób zapisywania wspomnień - rzeźbienie lodowych figurek. Dzięki swojej mocy żywiołu Arctica mogła uzyskać niesamowite efekty. Metaliczne półki w jej mieszkaniu zdobiły tysiące figurek, mniejsze i większe, przedstawiające różne postacie. Z każdą z nich wiązały się jakieś wspomnienia. Jedne lepsze, drugie gorsze... Figurka, którą teraz rzeźbiła przedstawiała Voxa, niedawno poznanego jej Toa Dźwięku. Właściwie nie wiedziała, czemu zdecydowała się wyrzeźbić jego sylwetkę. Z początku go nienawidziła, gardziła nim, lecz później... Było w nim coś intrygującego. Uratował jej życie dziesięć lat temu. Dziesięć lat. Niby nie tak długo, czas jednak potrafi dać o sobie znać i wymazać niektóre wydarzenia z pamięci. A ona pamiętała to wszystko jakby to było wczoraj. Kiedy leżała samotnie, pozbawiona wszelkiej nadziei, uwięziona w jakimś zapomnianym miejscu... Jeden zły ruch i na masce Voxa pojawiła się głęboka rysa, ciągnąca się od ust do prawej skroni. Arctica zdenerwowała się. Kilka godzin jej pracy poszło na marne. Trąciła niedokończoną figurkę dłonią, a ta spadła ze stolika przy którym siedziała dziewczyna, roztrzaskując się na kawałki Walić to. Toa Lodu wstała i zaczęła przechadzać się po pokoju w tę i z powrotem. Dlaczego właściwie tak zaprzątała sobie nim głowę? Nie był dla niej kimś szczególnym, ich drogi raz kiedyś się zeszły, to wszystko. Nic więcej. Dlaczego więc nie mogła przestać o nim myśleć? Denerwowało ją to. Usłyszała pukanie. Ktoś pukał do jej domu. Zdenerwowało ją to jeszcze bardziej. Poirytowana ruszyła by sprawdzić kto śmie zakłócać jej spokój. Jej spokój. Doszła do drzwi i spojrzała przez małe, okrągłe okienko by dowiedzieć się, kto raczył ją odwiedzić. Oho. Otworzyła drzwi i przywitała Voxa chłodnym spojrzeniem. - Cześć - powiedział lekko zmieszany. Nie odpowiedziała. - Mogę wejść? Na zewnątrz jest strasznie zimno. - No raczej, jesteś w Ko-Metru, czego się spodziewałeś? - dziewczyna skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i oparła się o lodową framugę. Zignorował to i ponowił pytanie: - Mogę wejść? - To zależy - odpowiedziała Arctica i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Vox przewrócił oczami i westchnął ciężko. - Nie wygłupiaj się... Mogę? - No już dobra, właź - powiedziała dziewczyna z udawaną litością w głosie i wpuściła go do środka. Vox nie miał okazji się ogrzać - temperatura w mieszkaniu Arctici była niewiele wyższa od tej panującej na zewnątrz. - Zimno tu - Potarł dłońmi swoje ramiona. - Jak ty tu wytrzymujesz? - Jestem w końcu Toa Lodu, nie? - odrzekła Arctica, nie odwracając do niego wzroku. - No tak, ale nie pomyślałaś co by było jakby ktoś do ciebie przyszedł i- - Nikt do mnie nie przychodzi - powiedziała chłodno. W sumie się nie dziwię, pomyślał Vox. Powiódł wzrokiem po ścianach. Tylko raz tutaj był, ale wtedy nie miał okazji dokładniej przyjrzeć się wnętrzu. Ściany, podłoga i sufit w korytarzu, którym teraz szli były wykonane z lodu, jakby ktoś wyrzeźbił w skale lodowy tunel. Przeszli do pokoju dziewczyny. Było tu nieco jaśniej niż w korytarzu, do którego ledwo docierało jakiekolwiek światło, lecz tylko nieco. Przez jedyne okno, szerokie, przysłonięte białymi zasłonami do pomieszczenia wpadały promienie słońca, rzucając blade światło na lodowe ściany. Jedna z nich obwieszona była półkami, na których stały dziesiątki przeźroczystych figurek. Na drugiej zawieszone były dwa Mroźne Ostrza Arctici, obok których znajdowały się puste wieszaki - zapewne na nich wisiała zbroja dziewczyny, kiedy ta jej nie nosiła. Pośrodku stało białe łóżko, na którym Toa właśnie usiadła. Ogółem - ponure i chłodne miejsce. Zupełnie jak Arctica. Uwagę Voxa przykuwały figurki rozstawione na stalowych półkach. Chętnie przyjrzałby się im dokładniej, nie po to tu jednak teraz przyszedł. - No więc...? Toa Dźwięku oparł się o pustą ścianę. - Idę jutro razem z Hikirą obejrzeć zawody w rzucaniu Kanoka do celu... Może... - zawahał się. - Może... Chciałabyś się z nami wybrać? Arctica zaśmiała się zimno. - Iść na zawody z tobą i tą wariatką... O niczym innym nie marzę. - Ona nie jest wariatką. Jest po prostu... no, specyficzną osobą- - Lubisz ją? - przerwała mu. Zdziwił się. - Co? - zapytał. - No... Lubisz ją? - powtórzyła dziewczyna. - Hm, no tak - odpowiedział, nie za bardzo rozumiejąc co miało znaczyć to pytanie. - To dlaczego nie pójdziesz z nią samą? Po co ja mam z wami iść? Vox zmieszał się. Musiał coś wymyślić. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć, że to pomysł Hikiry, by Arctica z nimi poszła. To byłoby... głupie. Poza tym... jakaś jego część też tego chciała. Dość mocno. - Wiesz... Mamy trzy wejściówki i trochę szkoda by było, gdyby ta trzecia się zmarnowała - w międzyczasie kiedy mówił, Arctica podniosła się i zaczęła przechadzać się po pokoju, jakby go ignorowała. Podeszła do zawieszonych na ścianie ostrzy i położyła dłoń na jednym z nich, udając, że je ogląda. - No i, dlaczego nie chcesz iść? - dodał bardziej ostrym tonem. - Myślałem, że mnie lubisz. Arctica podniosła głowę. - Lubię cię - powiedziała. - Ale nie lubię takich zawodów. - Byłaś chociaż na jakichś? - Nie. Bo ich nie lubię. Vox westchnął ciężko. - Daj spokój. Co ci szkodzi pójść? - nalegał. - Wolisz tu siedzieć? Sama? Z dala od wszystkich? Nie odezwała się. Stała odwrócona do niego plecami, dłonią gładząc rękojeść swojego ostrza. Podszedł do niej i położył rękę na jej ramieniu. O dziwo nie odtrąciła go. - Dlaczego wiecznie tu tkwisz? Samotna, bez przyjaciół? Dobre pytanie, pomyślała. Właściwie sama nie znała na nie odpowiedzi... Nie lubiła innych. Wolała spędzać czas sama, w spokoju, z dala od zgiełku i hałasu jaki panował na zewnątrz. Bez przyjaciół, bez nikogo... Jak dłużej się nad tym zastanawiała, zrozumiała, że ją to boli... Ale nie mogła tego okazać. Nie Voxowi. Na kogo by wyszła? Podeszła do okna i oparła dłonie na biodrach. Westchnęła. - Jeśli się zgodzę, zostawisz mnie w spokoju? - zapytała. Vox zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. - Nigdy się nie zmienisz, co? - na te słowa Arctica lekko się uśmiechnęła. - No dobra, niech ci będzie. Teraz i ona się zaśmiała, odwracając się w jego stronę. - Widzisz, jednak możemy dojść do porozumienia. - Szkoda że dopiero po takim długim czasie - mruknął Vox. - Lepiej późno niż wcale... Ale dobra, umowa to umowa - lekko pchnęła go w stronę drzwi. Ten próbował się jej opierać, ona jednak nie dawała za wygraną. Oboje się zaśmiali. - I lepiej żebym nie pożałowała tego wyjścia z wami. - Dlaczego miałabyś? - nie odpowiedziała. Pomachała mu na pożegnanie, zamknęła drzwi i wróciła do swojego pokoju. Rozsunęła zasłony, by wpuścić do pomieszczenia więcej światła, a następnie podniosła leżące na ziemi kawałki nieudanej figurki. Przez chwilę się w nie wpatrywała, po czym utworzyła na stoliku lodową bryłę i ponownie zaczęła rzeźbić. No właśnie... Dlaczego miałaby żałować? Tanith kroczyła szerokim korytarzem, stukając swoimi stalowymi butami o wypolerowaną podłogę. Pomiędzy kamiennymi, szaro-beżowymi kolumnami łączącymi się pod sklepieniem we wspaniałe łuki, stały pomniki różnych wojowników i wojowniczek uzbrojonych w miecze, tarcze, włócznie oraz sztylety. Tanith spoglądała na nie kątem oka, gdy przechodziła obok. Nie wiedziała, kim są te postacie. W ogóle mało wiedziała o historii pałacu, w którym się teraz znajdowała. To on pokazał jej to miejsce. Wybudowany na maleńkiej wyspie położonej pomiędzy Metru Nui a Karzahni, ponoć niegdyś należał do bogatego handlarza, lecz po jego "tajemniczej" śmierci stał opuszczony. Nikt nawet nie ograbił skarbca znajdującego się pod ziemią, pełnego drogocennych przedmiotów i ogromnej ilości pieniędzy. Hm, być może ktoś próbował, lecz nie mógł go odnaleźć pośród rozbudowanej sieci podziemnych dróg i korytarzy, pełnej pułapek i zabezpieczeń. On się wszystkim zajął. Liczne puste pomieszczenia i magazyny przebudował na laboratoria, w których pracowano nad realizacją jego planu. Mechaniczny sługus otworzył jej drzwi prowadzące do podziemia. Po pałacu krążyło kilkadziesiąt takich robotów, gotowych zrobić wszystko, czego ich pani, Tanith, sobie zażyczy. Były to prototypy mechanicznych żołnierzy, nad którymi trwały właśnie prace. Metalowy szkielet przykryty licznymi przekładniami i wspornikami, odziany w pancerz wykonany z twardej stali, spoglądający na wszystko swoim pojedynczym krwistoczerwonym okiem, które umożliwiało widzenie w podczerwieni, dodatkowo mogący posługiwać się kilkoma rodzajami broni i będący na każde skinienie jej palca - żołnierz idealny. Zeszła po kamiennych schodach, i po przejściu już nieco mniej wystrojonego korytarza dotarła do laboratorium, w którym właśnie czarno-czerwony Matoranin pracował przy położonym na długim stole mechanicznym ciele. - Nad czym pracujesz, Vrex? - zapytała Tanith. Matoranin podniósł głowę znad stołu i spojrzał na Toa. Nosił czarny hełm ze srebrnym wizjerem, przez który, jeśli dobrze się przyjrzało, można było dostrzec parę jego żółtych oczu. - Próbuję zrekonstruować szczątki, które znaleźliśmy w siedzibie Taive'a - odpowiedział metalicznym, grubym głosem, po czym odszedł od stołu i wskoczył do kokpitu swojej potężnej Super Zbroi, postawionej w rogu pomieszczenia. Był teraz dużo wyższy i masywniejszy od Tanith. Toa odnosiła wrażenie, że Vrex miał jakąś manię na punkcie swojego rozmiaru. Nie cierpiał, kiedy ktoś spoglądał na niego z góry. Ona w sumie też, ale mogła to odpuścić Vrexowi, dopóki zajmował się realizacją planu. Zbroja zacisnęła się na nim z sykiem. W swojej potężniejszej formie pociągnął za umieszczoną w ścianie dźwignię. Stół, na którym leżało metalowe ciało podwyższył się. Tanith i podeszła do niego i spojrzała na pustego robota, na jego metalowe ciało, w niektórych miejscach pozbawione czarnego pancerza. Vrex zaczął wyjaśniać: - Ze szczątków udało mi się odbudować robota o dość specyficznych możliwościach - wskazał trójpalczastą dłonią na głowę maszyny. - Posiada on zdolność zapisywania i ponownego odtwarzania usłyszanych dźwięków o różnej częstotliwości, a także przetwarzania ich na energię. Jednakże - wszystkie jego dyski były puste, jakby ktoś wykasował z nich wszystkie dane. - To źle? - Niekoniecznie - odparł Vrex. - Mogę też wgrać mu nowe opcje operowania dźwiękami. Myślę, że po zamontowaniu mu mocniejszego pancerza i uruchomieniu systemów, zyskamy potężną broń. - Mhm - mruknęła Tanith. - A właśnie - skoro już jesteśmy przy broni, jak idą prace nad moimi żołnierzami? - Prawie gotowe - powiedział i ciężkim krokiem doszedł do paneli znajdujących się przy przeciwnej ścianie, mijając liczne przyrządy i aparatury. Nacisnął jeden z przycisków, a wtem sufit nad ich głowami rozsunął się głośno skrzypiąc, odsłaniając zawieszone nad nim dziesiątki gotowych mechanicznych żołnierzy w stanie spoczynku. - Wszystkie konstrukcje są już sprawdzone, teraz musimy tylko czekać na dostosowanie się systemów. Może to zająć dłużej niż przy moich wcześniejszych projektach. - Dłużej? Czyli ile? - Kilka dni - odpowiedział Matoranin. - A dokładniej? Vrex zastanowił się chwilę. - Od dwóch do trzech. Na twarzy Tanith pojawił się podły uśmiech. - Świetnie. To chyba odpowiednia pora, żeby zacząć zabawę... - Zabawę? - spytał konstruktor. Do laboratorium wszedł jeden z prototypowych robotów i skierował się do Tanith: - Pani, oczekiwany przez panią gość jest już w drodze. Niezmiernie ją to ucieszyło. Nawet nie zauważyła, jak z jej ust wydobył się krótki śmiech. Już niedługo będzie mogła zrobić to, na co czekała przez tyle lat... - Wyśmienicie - odrzekła. CDN. Autor ViktoriaForever! Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Vox22